Watchers
''Applying to be a Watcher? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application, there is no need to link to this page, but you can if you want for easy reference. You might want to review the species section to get a general idea of each species' strengths and weaknesses, especially for vampires . Due to a watcher's range of knowledge, its something the RPer might want to skim through. '' Watchers are humans who assist, train, and prepare slayers to fight the forces of darkness. Typically, a watcher is assigned to one slayer, but since The First 's destruction of the Watcher's Council, this method has been dissolved. Now, via the Slayer Organization , individual squads are typically assigned a watcher. The Watcher's Council The Watcher's Council is an organization that locates, supervises, and trains slayers. The main base, located in London, England is the head authority for all watchers within the council, keeping tabs on them, training them (in a private school), and having the power to hire and fire them. However, when Sunnydale was attacked and destroyed by The First, the Council was also destroyed, leaving few survivors. But once this ordeal was over and The Slayer Organization was developed, the watcher's council began rebuilding - appointing Rupert Giles as its head. Giles was able to get the Council back on its feet, especially since there were so many new slayers that needed to be trained. The base is still located in England, and there is an active private school - "Watchers Council Training Academy." There, watchers learn the ends and outs of demon mythology, supernatural forces, and slayer training, before being assigned a squad or slayer of their own. Other bases and schools have been set up all over the world. In fact, a Watcher's Council Training Academy chapter resides in NYC. Since the Great Revelation, Giles followed Buffy's team to NYC, however he is still head of the Watcher operation. He's placed his second-in-command in charge of the England base. Skills *'Magic Proficiency.' Though they are not wiccans , they have been trained in witchcraft. Some watchers had apparently been alchemists. *'Supernatural Knowledge.' Watchers have studied incarnation of evil in various forms. For what they don't know off the top of their heads, they are able to properly research demons, vampires, and magic.In addition, they are highly educated in a general sense. * Languages. 'Watchers are typically able to speak many languages, including those of demonic origins. *'Hand - to - Hand Combat. Watcher's are able to train in this field and are proficient. However, some tend to not engage too much in actual fighting since they are not as strong as a slayer. Duties *'Train the Slayer' (or slayers). This can take the form of leading the slayer through consistent combat exercises, teaching combat skills, and challenging her strength through these exercises. The watcher must also help the slayer be comfortable fighting real demons and vampires. Accompanying the slayer on "patrol" (when the slayer goes out at night specifically to kill vampires and demons) is helpful, testing her, and coaching her through what she did well or what she could improve on. *'Teaching the Slayer' (or slayers). The watcher much teach what it exactly means to be a slayer and help her hone her abilities. This task may never be fully completed as it takes experience to really know what it means, and even then, there is always more to learn. *'Leading the Slayer.' The watcher serves as an authority figure for the slayer, being trained in supernatural forces and often knowing the appropriate ways to approach a situation. A watcher must lead and guide the slayer in the right path. *'Observe the Slayer.' A good watcher takes note on how the slayer is coping with everything - physically and emotionally, assess her strengths and weaknesses and train her more accordingly. Most watchers keep a journal, taking notes on the slayer's progress. *'Support the Slayer.' A watcher's knowledge allows him to be the 'go-to' person when it comes to supernatural phenomenon. The watcher supports the slayer not only in knowledge gathering but in other endeavors regarding the 'good fight' as well. He's there as a support system for whatever the slayer needs. Each watcher has his/her personal 'style' when it comes to accomplishing these duties. Some might be a tyrant figure when it comes to watching a slayer, others may be more paternal like Giles. Others might be more stiff and conservative in their approach, like Wesley Pryce was when he was watcher. Watchers are known to be creative and develop their own methods for training a slayer, much like a teacher would. Related Pages Buffy the Vampire Slayer Angel Slayers Vampires Species Category:Species Category:Browse